Krystal
'Character Info' After being the sole survivor of her home planet of Cerinia being destroyed, Krystal somehow found herself on the dinosaur planet of Sauria. Krystal soon found herself caught up in the troubles of the natives and starts to fight against General Scales to try and save everyone. However Krystal wasn't able to do so on her own and after being captured she needed the help of Fox McCloud to save not only her but the planet itself. After they saved the dinosaurs of Sauria, Krystal joined the Star Fox team and went on to help them fight against the Aparoids and other threats. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Krystal will twirl her staff around like a cheerleader would a baton before throwing it a short distance up into the air and catching it on the way back down. Down Taunt: Krystal will close her eyes as she leans her head against her staff and offer a short prayer to the Krazoa in the Dino language. Side Taunt: Krystal will quickly put on the SharpClaw disguise and make a “fearsome” pose before removing it and returning to the fight. 'Entrance' A portal door created by Krystal's staff will materialize on the stage as Krystal walks out from it and prepares for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Krystal's hair and ears atop his head. Victory Poses # Krystal will lightly swing her staff in front of her twice before twirling it behind her back and holding it there in this pose. # Krystal will sit down on the ground, in clear exhaustion, with her head resting against her staff. # Krystal will swing her staff from side to side in a playful manner and say, "You really thought you could beat me?" If Wolf was in the match she will instead mock him and jokingly say, "Can't let you do that Star Wolf." 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Fire Blaster: If the button is merely pressed then Krystal will fire a small fiery projectile forwards until it impacts a stage element or another player. However, if you hold the button down you can alter the angle that the projectile is fired by tilting the control stick up and down. You can alter the angle a large degree going anywhere from straight up to straight down. Unfortunately you cannot turn around and fire behind you. In order to do that you'd have to fire the shot and then turn around like normal and try to fire again that direction. Comparatively the projectile does more damage than Fox and Falco's Blasters as it's more of a solid energy projectile than their thin laser beams and it's a bit faster than Falco's Blaster but nowhere near as speedy as Fox's. 'Side Special' Ice Blaster: With her staff pointed in front of her Krystal will expel a stream of ice forwards in a similar manner to how Bowser and Charizard use their Fire Breath. Krystal has a bit more versatility with this than they do however and by that I mean that not only can Krystal walk forwards with her staff as she's firing ice around, but you can also slightly alter the angle up and down by tilting the control stick. You cannot alter the angle anywhere near as much as you could for Fire Blaster, it is slight. Much like Bowser and Charizard's Fire Breath however, Ice Blaster will start to have less range overtime and will need to be canceled before it can be used to its full capacity again. 'Up Special' Rocket Boost: Holding her staff upwards, a burst of energy will erupt from the bottom of the staff and propel Krystal upwards a medium distance. By tilting the control stick left and right you can alter your path slightly on where you boost upwards. Not tilting at all will lead to just a straight up jump. 'Down Special' Ground Quake: Krystal will take a short hop forwards and slam her staff into the ground causing a small quake to tremor around her which can damage and trip any opponents that are caught in it's range. The range of the hit goes both behind and in front of Krystal but since Krystal is jumping forwards when she slams her staff into the ground the range is further in front of her than it is behind her. 'Final Smash' EarthWalker Rush: Yelling a battle cry in the Dino language, Krystal will make a big arcing swing with her staff in front of her and smack any opponents right in front of her back into the background. A cinematic will then take place showing the opponents hit by Krystal's staff looking bewildered on the surface of Sauria as Tricky the dinosaur, now fully grown and with Krystal riding on top of him, charges forward and stampedes right over the players causing a high amount of damage and knockback to them when they return to the stage. Extra Skill Krazoa Spirits: Krystal will quickly hold up her staff in front of her in a defensive pose. If Krystal is hit during this time with a melee attack then the attack will be blocked causing a slight stagger to the attacking foe and a Krazoa Spirit will fly out from the staff and inside of Krystal. This will cause a slight purple glow to Krystal's eyes as a cosmetic effect. For a short time, Krystal's speed and jumping height will be increased. The window on this skill is very small, but Krystal can do this enough where she has up to three Krazoa Spirits stored inside of her at a time. The Krazoa Spirits do stack increasing her speed and jumping with each one as well as increasing the size of the glow in her eyes. Each Krazoa Spirit will show up as a little icon next to Krystal's damage to help serve as an indicator of how many Krazoa Spirits she has at that time. Once one Krazoa Spirit leaves her Krystal can use this skill again to try and get another. With each Krazoa Spirit that Krystal already has absorbed into herself, the window that Krystal has to use this skill to stop a melee attack gets shorter and shorter. Alternate Costumes # Default # Pink - Based on her outfit in Star Fox: Command, Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Pink color scheme. # Red - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Red color scheme. # Green - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Green color scheme. # Orange - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Orange color scheme. # Yellow - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Yellow color scheme. # Black - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Black color scheme. # White - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a White color scheme. # Brown - Krystal's Star Fox uniform will have a Brown color scheme. # Adventures - An actual costume change, Krystal will wear her outfit from Star Fox Adventures instead of her usual costume. Other Notes Krystal can Wall Jump